


Never In Your Wildest Dreams

by brittanas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanas/pseuds/brittanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months after Zayn quit the band, he gets a text from Liam. And then a tweet. And then a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In Your Wildest Dreams

Rock N' Roll and cigarrettes are his thing, his escape. When the hate comes back from dead even for just a few hours, nothing like a little Bruce Springsteen, a cigar and a little scotch to make it slip his mind. But not today. Not when his ex-best friend sent him a message for the first time in 4 months, since he quit the band. It was all too much for him, really. The pressure of never getting to talk about girlfriends, the songs that were meant to please other people but him, the hate that everyone sent towards him no matter how much he did for everyone. Well, after 5 years, who would have guessed he would be the first to leave One Direction? 

Harry cried. Harry does it a lot, privately, but still. He sobbed. He blamed himself. Louis blamed himself too, using the excuse of "not being talented enough". Ridiculous. Niall kept trying to find a solution: changing their music style, less touring, more vacation, less kid-like stuff, but it still didn't work. But Liam...Liam didn't talk to him. He completely shut out from contact with Zayn. Zayn guesses he had it coming, he didn't only destroy his dream, he destroyed everyone else's. And he knew how much it all meant to Liam, especially. 

Liam was a work of art to the Bradford boy, really. Since the X Factor they were best friends until Zayn ended it. He honestly didn't mean to cut relations with the boys, but who can blame them? Zayn understood that. Zayn was an idiot, but he couldn't go back, he couldn't fix anything. It was too late. And he's not quite sure if Liam feels the same after the text he got 10 minutes ago, but he's too dumbstruck to actually reply.

From: Liam  
To: Zayn

Write me a song.

  

The boys took their separate ways after the break-up, but still continued performing. Liam was doing pretty well, with a new album coming up and whatnot. But why in the world would Liam send him that after all those months? "Hi" "I miss you" "How are you?" "I miss you" "What are you doing lately?" "I miss you" were what Zayn expected from Liam, but of course the boy would go further than Zayn's imagination provided. How do you reply to something like that? He paced back and forth in his bedroom when his phone vibrated again. 

From: Liam  
To: Zayn

Preferably a slow one, I know you've always been good with those.

  

Well if Zayn needed any confirmation that Liam was serious, this was it. But what he was going to do, that no one knew. Especially Zayn. Did he have anything to lose? He still has friends and people still come up to him on the streets, I guess you could say he has a fairly good life. His heart was racing a thousand miles per hour, something he found completely normal when it came to Liam. Liam was his rock, his "you can tell me anything", his "i know something's wrong". Liam was everything to him. They had a special bond that no one could break, until Zayn actually did. Maybe they would catch up? Maybe Liam wasn't mad at him anymore? Maybe they could all be friends again and Zayn wouldn't end up passed out in the middle of his living room with a bottle of whatever alcohol he randomly picked everyday. Maybe he would go back to music since he's dedicated his time to paintings now. Maybe Liam would help him get his life together and maybe get a girlfriend, since he cut out contact with Perrie as well. It all depended on a stupid text and that annoyed Zayn. How could a few words determine if the joy would crawl back into his life or his mind would fall downhill even further?

To: Liam  
From: Zayn

I'll call you soon. Maybe we could arrange something. I'll let you know where I'm hanging around.

  

He currently lived in London but far away from any activity he was used to before. It was nice, being away from all the drama after every step of his ending up or national television or god knows how many magazines. Only his friends and family knew where the mansion he lived in was. It was a enormous house with probably far too many rooms for his need, but Zayn liked big things. He was used to the expensive clothes and the champaigne, the parties and glamour, every woman wanting a piece of him and every guy wanting a piece ripped out of his body. But Zayn was relaxed. He knew he could live with little, just with the essencial things that made him happy and who he is. But still, Zayn liked things big and spetacular. 

To: Zayn  
From: Liam

Great! I'd really appreciate your help and catching up.. I miss you. 

Go big or go home.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this was a bit of an intro really, I have big plans for this fic muahahha  
> follow me on twitter dawgs @MULLINGEHR  
> and please excuse any spelling mistakes! x


End file.
